deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Judge Death vs Batman (Earth-43)
Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, we have a clash of two former enforcers of order who became undead abominations! Judge Death!, The Dark Judge convinced living is a crime...and the punishment is death! VS Batman (Earth-43)!, The caped crusader who became a vampire after his encounter with Dracula...and began to enforce the law in a much more lethal fashion. 'Introduction' 'Judge Death' Bio: Judge Death, formerly known as Sidney, was a young sadist who murdered three bullies at his school. Knowing how much pain he could inflict upon criminals, he joined the Judges, the law enforcers of the future. He gained his namesake after he developed a kill stance on all lawbreakers, no matter how small the crime. He once murdered a couple just because they wanted a divorce. One day, he encountered the witches Phobia and Nausea, the two "Sisters of Death" who used their magic to turn him into the unstoppable being he is now. Deciding life to be a crime since all crime is committed by the living, Death created the Dark Judges and destroyed all life on his world. Eventually, an inter-dimensional traveler stumbled upon Deathworld and was promptly killed by Death, who used his transporter to travel to Mega-City One to spread his massacre, beggining his feud with Judge Dredd. 'Batman (Earth-43)' Bio: Batman was investigating a series of murders in which the victims throats were slashed and the blood was drained from their corpses, all the while feeling himself getting stronger and gaining an increasing weakness to sunlight. Upon being attacked by a woman with two pricks on her neck, he began to suspect that more was at play here than he suspected. His suspicions were confirmed when he discovered a family of vampires led by Dracula had made Gotham their home and a rebellious vampire known as Tanya had given Batman the mark of a vampire (but not turned him into one) hoping he'd aid her cause of defeating the family. Using his newfound power, Batman agrees and does battle with the Count as Tanya and her faction sacrifice themselves to destroy the other members of the family. Bruce is successful, but loses all his human blood in the process, making him a full-on vampire. After his "funeral", Batman consoles Alfred and tells him that with his immortality, he can ensure the safety of Gotham forever. 'Powers and Abilites' 'Judge Death' Claws and Teeth: Judge Death's claws can tear through metal and kill a man easily, while his teeth are equally deadly. Illusions: Judge Death can cast illusions, confusing the target and giving him a combat edge. Phasing: Judge Death can make himself intangible and phase through objects, then make himself tangible again in a matter of seconds. He can use this as an attack by phasing through ones chest and crushing their heart. Armor: Judge Death has both his helmet and partially intact chestplate, making it even harder to kill him. Enhanced Strength: Judge Death has greatly increased strength. 'Batman Earth-43' Teeth and Claws: Batman uses his teeth-and-claws as his primary weapon, and they are incredibly dangerous and easy kills. Enhanced Strength and Speed: Batman has also gained increased strength and speed and can easily toss around Bane, one of his stronger foes, and outrun peak-physical conditioned men. Flight: Batman can fly, giving him a great distance advantage and ability to better survey the area. 'X-Factors' Judge Death vs Batman 100 Brutality 89 Batman may be a lot more savage in his vampire form, but he doesn't bring harm to civilians and only kills criminals of they really force him to. Judge Death, however, is an Omnicidal being that is convinced killing everything ever is the only way to truly enforce order. 90 Strength 83 Both these warriors received enchanted strength in the form of their transformations. However, Judge Death is shown to be incredibly stogn at times, capable of tossing around cars and destroying concrete walls without much effort. 87 Intelligence 95 Judge Death is nowhere near stupid. He was capable of reactivating nuclear weapons, and regularly outsmarts Judge Dredd with well-laid plans. However, Batman is one of the smartest people on Earth and has well-laid plans plans easily made long before going into a confrontation. 95 Durability 98 Batman can survive wounds that are normally lethal to any man, as can Death. However, Death can be defeated through fire or be absolutely beaten until there is little left of him. Batman is shown to be capable of surviving gunshots, stakes (which only stun him until someone un-stakes him), and a beating from someone just as powerful as he is, Dracula. His only weakness appears to be sunlight, which will playa factor here if Death can keep him fighting that long. 'Notes' Voting ends next Monday. It will be in Gotham city around midnight. I will give a personal edge if there is a tie. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts